It's Just About 'Pesta Dansa'
by Tamayama Fimi
Summary: Dua minggu lagi. Hinata menghela napas. Sebentar lagi sekolahnya akan mengadakan pesta dansa sebelum perpisahan angkatannya. Ketika semua cewek menantikannya, Hinata malah kebalikannya. Masalahnya adalah ia tidak pernah pergi ke pesta dansa! /SasuHina/NejiTen/
1. First Step

Dua minggu lagi.

Hinata menghela napas. Sebentar lagi sekolahnya akan mengadakan pesta dansa sebelum perpisahan angkatannya. Ya, pesta dansa yang selalu dinantikan anak remaja seusianya, khususnya para perempuan. Tradisi memang dari dulu. Tentu saja, semua siswa-siswi kelas XII diwajibkan datang.

Dan justru itulah yang Hinata takutkan.

Bukannya apa, itu akan jadi kali pertama Hinata untuk menghadiri pesta dansa. Dan Hinata benar-benar buta dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan pesta dansa.

Sebutlah dia kuno ataupun ketinggalan zaman, tak apa. Dia tak peduli karena itu memang kenyataannya.

Tidak seperti teman-teman sekelasnya yang setidaknya sudah pernah mengikuti pesta dansa saat SMP, SMP tempat Hinata bersekolah dulu tidak mengadakan pesta dansa. Salahkan orang tuanya yang memasukkannya ke sekolah khusus perempuan. _Well_, Hinata akan tertawa bila di SMP-nya diadakan pesta dansa, Hinata dan teman seangkatannya pastilah terlihat seperti lesbi.

Oh, _back to the topic_. Tentu saja cewek pemalu dan kalem satu ini bukan tipe cewek yang akan ikut pesta dansa di 'luaran' sana. _So_, wajar memang kalau pengetahuannya tentang pesta dansa itu nol.

Dan itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

Hinata benci mengatakannya, tapi ia seperti anak kelas IX yang takut menghadapi pesta dansa pertamanya. Ia sepertinya yang paling 'terlambat dewasa' di antara teman-teman sekelasnya atau bahkan –oh tidak– seangkatannya.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's Just About "Pesta Dansa"**

**First Step**

**14 hari sebelum pesta dansa.**

"Ck, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku lupa aku sudah membuat janji dengan si 'tante' Tsunade itu," keluh Sakura.

"Hei! Kan rencana ini kau sendiri yang buat," geruto Ino.

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf. Tapi hari ini memang jadwalku untuk mengurus kuku-kukuku ini. Merepotkan sih, tapi bagaimana lagi?"

"Payah," cetus Karin.

Tenten yang duduk di depan mereka menggerutu. Ia berbisik pada Hinata di sebelahnya, "tidakkah kau merasa mereka terlalu... arghhh."

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia tahu Tenten kurang suka –untuk lebih halusnya, jika tak bisa dibilang benci– dengan 'Trio Macan' –panggilan Tenten untuk mereka–.

Menurut Tenten, mereka hanya tiga cewek centil yang tidak peduli dengan apapun selain cowok dan penampilan mereka.

_Well_, Hinata akui, ia setuju dengan Tenten untuk yang satu itu. Hanya saja Tenten lebih blak-blakan.

"Kalau kita tidak bergegas mencari gaun untuk ke pesta dansa nanti, kita tidak akan sempat bersiap-siap," tukas Karin dari meja belakang lagi.

Hinata tertohok mendengar kata 'pesta dansa' yang baru saja dikatakan Karin. Ia mendesah pelan. Kenapa sih semua orang harus membahas pesta dansa?

"Yah, seperti butuh dua minggu saja untuk berdandan di salon," ejek Tenten tiba-tiba tanpa menghadap ke belakang.

Hinata mendengus, begini deh blak-blakannya Tenten, keterlaluan.

"Ck, memang kamu ngerti masalah cewek? Mana bisa _cowok_ mengerti," sindir Sakura.

_Cowok_ yang dimaksud Sakura siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenten. Semua orang di sekolahnya juga tahu, kalau Tenten bukanlah tipe cewek yang feminin ataupun yang suka bersolek.

"Yaah, susah sih yang perlu memakai _make up_ setebal-tebalnya. Dua minggu untuk berdandan? Kalian pasti berubah menjadi si _cantik jelita _di pesta dansa nanti." Tenten tetap tak menoleh ke belakang.

Hinata menahan tawanya. Ia dapat merasakan mereka bertiga menahan amarahnya, tak dapat membalas kata-kata Tenten.

Sebenarnya sih, 'Trio Macan' itu sudah cantik dari sananya kok. Hanya saja, motivasi untuk menjadi lebih cantik agar dapat menggaet lebih banyak cowok benar-benar membuat mereka memikirkan penampilan mereka, sesepele apapun hal itu. Dan nyatanya benar saja, banyak cowok yang mau melakukan apapun yang diinginkan mereka, khususnya Sakura –si bos geng, yang paling cantik di antara tiga cewek yang sebenarnya juga gak kalah cantik–. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, masalah kecantikan 'Trio Macan', Hinata mengakui kecantikan mereka kok, mereka memang benar-benar memikat dalam hal wajah dan _style_ di mata Hinata. Tapi tetap saja, walau tampak jelas di depan mata, Tenten tetap tak berpikiran sama dengan Hinata ataupun hampir semua orang. Menurut Tenten, 'cantik' itu tidak peduli dengan seperti apa penampilan seseorang, yang penting _atiitude _dari orang tersebut. Tenten tidak akan pernah mengatakan 'Trio Macan' itu mengesankan, menawan, atau apapun itu seperti yang kebanyakan orang katakan. Dan sejujurnya, Hinata kagum dengan Tenten, ia tidak gampang 'terpengaruh' orang lain.

xxx

"Di sini kosong?"

"Ah," Hinata terkejut, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, begitu pula Tenten. Orang yang ada di depan mata mereka membuat mereka sedikit terkejut.

"Y-ya, silahkan, Sasuke." Hinata mempersilahkan.

Tapi, tunggu dulu... Kalau ada Sasuke, pasti ada...

"Oy, Naruto!"

Tuh kan, betul.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ia berjalan cepat sambil membawa ramen di tangannya. "Ah, syukurlah kau dapat tempat, Sasuke!"

Naruto lalu memandang Tenten yang berada di sebelah tempat yang kosong dan Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Naruto menyengir, "kami ikutan, ya, Tenten, Hinata."

Dan dengan santainya langsung duduk di sebelah Tenten.

_Well_, kantin memang menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat para siswa. Tidak terkecuali untuk Tenten dan Hinata, mereka hampir selalu menyempatkan diri ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah 'terkuras' isinya selama belajar. Sejujurnya, Hinata dan Tenten sering melihat Naruto di kantin, menghabiskan minimal dua mangkok ramen per harinya, tapi... walau dikata 'di mana ada Naruto, di situ ada Sasuke' atau sebaliknya, Sasuke jarang terlihat makan di kantin, paling ia hanya sekedar membeli air mineral dan roti saja, lalu pergi. Atau setidaknya ia membantu Naruto dulu untuk mencari tempat untuknya menghabiskan ramen pesanannya –di tengah kegilaan dalam kantin ini, yang penuhnya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi–, lalu langsung hilang entah ke mana.

Jadi, wajar kalau Hinata dan Tenten sedikit terkejut dengan tinggalnya Sasuke untuk menyantap makanannya di kantin.

Tenten yang sedang menikmati jus alpukatnya, pandangannya tak sengaja jatuh ke arah 'Trio Macan' yang sedang berjalan ke arah mejanya, oh lebih tepatnya 'meja yang ada Sasuke-nya, yang ada _Prince of School_-nya'. Dan Tenten mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa sih, Sasuke harus _stay_ di kantin saat _hanya_ mejanya dan Hinata yang kosong? Tenten sempat lupa, kalau 'Trio Macan' itu terobsesi untuk menggaet hati pangeran sekolah satu ini. Karena itulah, mereka selalu menyempatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk menempel dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang, masalahnya, Sasuke sedang berada satu meja dengannya, duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata, yang berarti 'Trio Macan' akan menggusur salah satu meja yang berisi cowok-cowok-babu-Trio-Macan di dekat mereka. Intinya, Tenten dan Hinata akan kembali 'bersanding' dengan 'Trio Macan'.

_Damn_!

Benar saja, saat 'Trio Macan' sampai di sebelah meja Hinata dan Tenten, yang isinya cowok-cowok seangkatan mereka yang langsung pergi begitu melihat kedatangan trio Sakura-Ino-Karin, menyediakan tempat untuk 'Trio Macan' itu.

Tenten mendengus, membuat Hinata ikut memperhatikan hal apa yang membuat sahabatnya mendengus. Hinata menahan tawanya. Ah, mereka bertiga lagi. Hinata tahu alasan kenapa 'Trio Macan' memilih duduk di meja sebelah mereka walau ada Tenten yang mulutnya-entah-sepedas-apa-itu, _well_, sebenarnya, bukan hanya ia, tapi semua orang tahu alasannya. Alasan yang sama persis dengan apa yang dipikirkan Tenten barusan, yaitu Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke," sapa Sakura. Ia menampakkan senyum terbaiknya. Nada suaranya juga ia beri kesan _kawai_ yang menurut Tenten malah menjijikkan.

Dan Hinata benar-benar puas melihat wajah kesal Tenten hari ini.

Sayang seribu sayang, Sasuke terus memakan _sandwich_-nya, tanpa mempedulikan sapaan yang tadi dikeluarkan Sakura. Hinata dapat melihat tatapan 'haha-memang-enak-diabaikan' dari mata Tenten.

Sakura pura-pura tidak peduli. "Bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke sini, Sasuke? Meja kita kurang satu orang dan kupikir meja kita lebih baik daripada meja yang sekarang kau duduki."

Karin mengiyakan perkataan Sakura.

"Wah, wah, kalau kau menawariku, Sakura, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya." Bukannya Sasuke, yang menyahut malah Naruto.

Ya, Naruto adalah salah satu korban 'Trio Macan' atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, hanya korban si Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, Naruto, mungkin lain kali."

"Baiklah, kutunggu Sakura-_chan_, kapanpun aku siap," sahut Naruto semangat.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang tergila-gila dengan salah satu dari cewek-cewek yang benar-benar ribut, berisik, banyak bicara, dan... ah, sudahlah. Di sisi lain, Hinata dan Tenten merasa kasihan dengan Naruto, 'lain kali' yang dimaksud Sakura itu kemungkinan besar adalah 'tidak akan pernah'.

"Ayolah, Sasuke, bergabunglah dengan kita, kita tidak akan menurunkan pamormu dengan membuat seseorang sepertimu duduk semeja dengan manusia yang 'tidak berkelas'." Kali ini, Ino yang berbicara dengan menekankan dua kata terakhir.

Hinata kesal mendengarnya, begitu pula dengan Tenten, rasa 'kurang suka'nya terhadap tiga cewek itu sekarang bertambah. Memang mereka berdua sehina itu apa. Sedangkan, Naruto, entah yang juga dimaksudkan oleh Ino atau tidak, terlihat tidak peduli. Ia kini tengah menikmati mangkuk ramen keduanya sambil membayangkan ia dan Sakura duduk semeja di kantin.

"Menurutku, aku akan membuat diriku terlihat seperti yang kau katakan tadi jika aku duduk di meja kalian," kata Sasuke datar.

Wajah ketiga cewek cantik itu berubah merah menahan antara rasa marah dan malu. Hinata dan Tenten malah menahan tawanya melihat kejadian ini. _Well, well, _walau memang sudah hampir semua cowok di sekolah ini sudah berhasil takluk dengan pesona 'Trio Macan', tetapi tidak dengan cowok tampan yang _almost perfect_ satu ini. Sasuke bahkan berusaha untuk tidak berada di dekat ketiga cewek itu.

Kasihan mereka.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan pesanan mereka tanpa membujuk Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan mereka lagi. Di luar kebiasaan memang, tapi mereka 'membuka' telinga mereka untuk mendengar percakapan yang ada di meja Sasuke, incaran mereka. Mereka berpikir, pasti Tenten dan Hinata akan memperburuk citra mereka di depan Sasuke, berhubung Sasuke menolak ajakan mereka. Cih, mereka bertiga mendecih.

"Nah, bukankah kau berpikir sudah seharusnya kami berterima kasih, Sasuke, atas apa yang kau katakan –entah apa pun itu maksudmu mengatakannya–," kata Tenten riang, ia terkekeh.

"Itu terserah kalian, _ladies_, aku sih hanya mengatakan kenyataan."

Hinata tersenyum, "wah, kami merasa terhormat."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, tipis memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat 'Trio Macan' yang sekarang bukan hanya menguping lagi, benar-benar terpesona, "yah, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Hinata."

"Silahkan, Sasuke," sambut Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Ini hanya masalah sepele, Hinata. Tentang pesta dansa, kau tahu. Seperti yang kita sudah tahu, itu adalah kewajiban untuk seluruh kelas XII, termasuk kita berempat. Walau begitu, tetap saja ada yang ingin kutanyakan..." Sasuke berhenti sebentar.

Sasuke terlihat menimbang-nimbang, tak kentara dari ekspresinya yang datar memang. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan melanjutkan, "...hanya saja, apakah kau nanti bisa datang ke pesta dansa itu, Hinata?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, "kurasa aku pasti datang selama tidak ada halangan, Sasuke."

Sasuke terlihat lega. Ia tersenyum lagi untuk kedua kalinya. "Baiklah. Oh ya, kurasa aku harus pergi, terima kasih atas tumpangan mejanya, Hinata, Tenten."

"Ya, terima kasih atas tumpangan mejanya, Tenten, Hinata," sahut Naruto ikut-ikutan setelah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Ya, tentu, kapanpun kalian mau, _guys_," kata Tenten sambil menyengir.

Setelah mereka pergi, Tenten terlihat semangat, matanya berapi-api, "kurasa, Hinata... Sasuke tertarik padamu."

Hinata mengibaskan tangannya, ia tertawa, "haha, tidak mungkin Tenten, tak mungkin."

Tenten menyeringai, "buktinya saja ia memastikan kedatanganmu. Menurutku, ia akan datang kalau kau datang dan begitu pula sebaliknya. _Well, _selama ini juga ekspresinya berbeda saat mengobrol denganmu, ia terlihat ramah. Dan ia tidak pernah terlihat ramah di hadapan perempuan lain."

"Itu hanya pertanyaan biasa, Tenten. Dan lagi, kau hanya berlebihan."

Dan 'Trio Macan' yang mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka tersenyum sinis sekaligus mengejek. _"Cih, mereka kira, Sasuke tertarik dengan Hyuuga satu itu? Mereka pasti bercanda."_

Ck, bilang saja iri.

xxx

**11 hari sebelum pesta dansa.**

"Tenten, kupikir kita juga harus membeli gaun untuk pesta dansa nanti," keluh Hinata.

"Wow, baru tiga hari, tapi sepertinya kau tercemar oleh pikiran Trio Macan itu," ejek Tenten.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah mengikuti pesta dansa sebelumnya, Tenten. Kupikir mereka benar, hanya saja, alasanku karena lebih cepat membeli, maka beban akan lebih cepat berkurang juga. Beban untuk datang ke pesta dansa perdana." Hinata menghela napas.

"Yah, kalau itu maumu."

"Aku pusing, Tenten. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang mengajakku berdansa? Aku kan tidak seperti mereka," kata Hinata sambil melirik ke arah 'Trio Macan'.

"Oh, _well_, Hinata, sekarang kau ingin seperti mereka?"

"B-bukan seperti itu, tapi kupikir mereka memang keren. Mereka cantik, _style _mereka juga bagus. Semua cowok tertarik pada mereka, Tenten."

Tenten mendengus, "Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kau sendiri, Hinata, kecuali sifat 'mudah terbawa arus _society_' mu itu. Dan biar kuperjelas tidak semua cowok tertarik pada mereka."

Hinata mendesah, "Buktinya tidak ada cowok yang tertarik padaku, Tenten, bukan maksudku ingin cowok-cowok tertarik padaku. Tapi, itulah bukti kalau mereka memang menarik, Tenten." Hinata tertawa kali ini. "Dan oh, Neji memang tidak tertarik pada mereka, Tenten."

Tenten tersentak. Terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"I-ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sepupumu, Hinata," bantah Tenten.

"Oh, apa ini? Forum gibah sepupu, eh?"

Hinata dan Tenten refleks menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata asal suara tadi dari cowok tinggi berambut coklat yang sekarang berdiri di belakang Tenten.

Ya, dia adalah Neji yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Tenten terkejut, "kau tidak mendengar semuanya, kan?"

Neji mengangkat bahu, "yah, aku hanya mendengar kata 'blablabla sepupumu, Hinata'. Dan aku hanyalah satu-satunya sepupu yang dimiliki Hinata."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Neji? Memang di sebelah tidak ada guru?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tahu Hinata, alasan kenapa guru di kelasmu tidak masuk. Rapat guru. Dan tak mungkin rapat guru hanya dihadiri satu orang saja."

Hinata terlihat sedikit berpikir. "Yah, kau benar juga."

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku ke sini ingin minta tolong, Hinata."

"Oh ya?"

"Temani aku memilih apa yang harus kupakai di saat pesta dansa nanti, Hinata, kau tahu aku benar-benar buta _fashion_."

Hinata tertawa, "dan kau pikir aku punya selera _fashion_ yang bagus?"

Neji menggaruk pipinya, "ayolah, Hinata. Aku tak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi. Lagipula aku tak butuh orang dengan selera _fashion_ yang bagus, aku hanya butuh orang untuk menilai apakah yang kugunakan cocok untukku atau tidak. Sekalian kau membeli gaun untukmu sendiri, Hinata."

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah berjanji akan membelinya bersama Tenten, Neji –gaunku dan gaun Tenten sendiri–."

"Tenten bisa ikut, aku tidak keberatan. Kupikir dia juga tidak keberatan, iya kan?" Neji melirik ke arah Tenten, tersenyum.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja," balas Tenten sambil balas tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, "jadi, kapan kau mau kami menemanimu, Neji?"

"Bagaimana kalau lusa? Aku akan beritahu Hiashi_-sama_ tentang ini. Yaah... hanya agar dia tak terlalu khawatir tentang keadaan anak sulungnya yang akan pergi _shopping_ ke mal bersama temannya."

"Asalkan kau tahu Neji, _otou_-_sama_ tidak seketat itu lagi semenjak aku berumur 15 tahun. Aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi, Neji," kata Hinata menggerutu.

Neji tertawa nakal, "_fine_..._ sorry_. Jadi, lusa ya? _Deal_?"

"Yeah, _deal_," sahut Hinata.

"Dan aku hanya ikut kalian," kata Tenten sambil mengangkat tangannya hingga setara dengan pundaknya dan membentuk huruf V.

**To Be Continued**

Wkwkw, judulnya abal abis, kan? Gak punya ide, apapun jadi daahh:3

Oke, _guys_, ini udah lama banget Fimi nggak bisa buka ffn, udah beberapa bulan _and it's like hell_!

Ini aja deh, _fic_ sumbangan buat liburan kali ini... Pendek aja, kok... Fimi buatnya udah setengah jalan, cuma _post_ sebagian aja dulu, takut kepanjangan. -_- Doakan sukses sampai habis yaaa ceritanya.. #ketawanista


	2. Second Step

"Kau jalan kaki, Hinata?"

"Eh?"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's Just About "Pesta Dansa"**

**Second Step**

Hinata berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari dalam mobil _porsche_ hitam.

"Ah, tidak, Sasuke, aku hanya berjalan kaki hingga pemberhentian bus di depan. Hari ini, aku akan naik bus. _Otou-sama_ dan Neji sedang ada urusan." Ia terkekeh.

"Mau kuantar?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak salah dengar, kan?

"Naiklah."

Belum sempat Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke, Sasuke malah sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"T-tapi, kupikir Sasuke, itu akan merepotkan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Baiklah, kalau kau anggap begitu. Sekarang anggap saja aku mengganti ajakanku dengan permintaan tolong, bagaimana, hmm? Kupikir kau mau membantu temanmu yang membutuhkan pertolongan, eh, Hinata. _Tolong_ temani aku selama perjalanan pulang ke rumahku."

Hinata tertawa, "baiklah, Sasuke. Dan kuakui kau memang –entahlah–, apakah itu bisa disebut pintar?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "anggaplah itu cerdas, Hinata."

Hinata putuskan untuk 'menemani' Sasuke kali ini, yaahh... untuk pertama kalinya dan mungkin terakhir kalinya mengingat orang yang ditemaninya adalah seorang Uchiha yang kaya, tampan, keren, cerdas, dan lain-lain...

Ya, untuk pertama kalinya, hari itu, Hinata merasa Sasuke seperti laki-laki yang seutuhnya 'normal', yang tidak menyeramkan, pendiam, dan entahlah... agak anti-sosial, mungkin. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata merasa Sasuke sangat ramah, walau tetap saja, bicaranya irit.

Setidaknya, Sasuke yang banyak tersenyum hari ini merupakan pemandangan yang lebih enak dipandang dibandingkan Sasuke yang terus memasang _flat-expression_ nya seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan.

"_Apa Sasuke demam, ya?"_

Hinata terkekeh geli membayangkan hal tersebut, tanpa sadar sepasang mata di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Mau mampir sebentar tidak?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, "a-ah, apa, Sasuke?"

"Mau mampir sebentar tidak? Terlambat pulang tentu tidak masalah kan? Hanya sebentar."

"Tentu tidak masalah, Sasuke. Lagipula ini mobilmu dan kau juga yang menyetir. Aku kan hanya menumpang." Pipi Hinata bersemu merah, merasa malu sekaligus tak enak.

"Oh, ayolah, Hinata, kan aku yang mengajakmu. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau pernah ke _cafe_ baru yang ada di dekat taman kota? Kudengar, suasana _cafe_ di sana nyaman, dan katanya... coklat panas di sana benar-benar lezat."

"_Well_, aku pernah mendengarnya juga, Sasuke. Tapi untuk pergi ke sananya sendiri, aku belum pernah."

"Mau coba? Aku traktir. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, "baiklah, ini mulai terdengar aneh, Sasuke."

"Dan bagiku tidak. Jadi sudah ditentukan, kita akan mampir ke sana dulu."

Hinata menghela napas, "kau membuatku berhutang budi terlalu banyak, Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh, "itulah tugas seorang pria, Hinata, membuat seorang wanita bahagia."

Tawa renyah Hinata keluar. "Kata-katamu, Sasuke... Kau terlihat seperti seorang pria yang akan menikah, kau tahu, berjanji akan membahagiakan sang mempelai wanita."

Sasuke menyeringai kali ini. "Tentu tak salah, kan, jika pria itu menjanjikan hal tersebut lebih awal –jauh sebelum hari pernikahan mereka?"

Dan entah untuk alasan apa, warna merah muda tiba-tiba menjalari pipi Hinata.

xxx

**10 hari sebelum pesta dansa.**

"Astaga, Tenten. Aku bahkan sampai lupa dengan hal yang paling penting untuk pesta dansa nanti."

Tenten mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Memangnya apa?"

Hinata memekik pelan. "Aku tidak bisa BER-DAN-SA, Tenten! Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa dengan hal seperti itu?!"

"Eh?"

"B-baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Tenten."

Dan dengan secepat kilat Hinata sudah meninggalkan kelas dan Tenten yang terbengong.

xxx

"Neji, ada yang mencarimu!" teriak Suigetsu nyaring.

Neji menutup bukunya. "Siapa?"

Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya, lalu pergi keluar bersama dua temannya, membuat Neji menepuk jidatnya. Neji lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Loh, tumben."

"Neji, kau harus membantuku!" pekik Hinata.

Neji mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Pokoknya nanti kau mampir dulu ke rumahku. Ya! Setiap hari, sepulang sekolah, kau harus mampir ke rumahku hingga pesta dansa nanti."

"Uwooo, ada apa ini?" tanya Neji heran.

"Kau harus mengajariku berdansa, Neji. Aku belum pernah berdansa, belum pernah."

Neji mencibir. "Ya, aku tahu kau belum pernah berdansa."

"Bantu aku, ya?" bujuk Hinata sambil menampilkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Neji meneguk ludahnya. "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih, Neji, besok kupastikan kau mendapatkan jas terbaik," ungkap Hinata riang sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya lagi.

Neji terkekeh. _"Ia masih seperti anak kecil."_

xxx

Kakashi-_sensei_ berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Semua siswa yang ada di sana bersiap pulang ke rumahnya. Tenten sendiri yang tidak mengeluarkan buku sama sekali saat pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_, hanya tinggal berdiri dan menyampirkan tasnya.

Tiba-tiba hapenya berdering. Ia mengangkatnya

"_Ne, _Hinata, sepertinya aku sudah dijemput. Duluan ya? _Jaa_."

"Iya. _Jaa_, Tenten."

Tenten sudah berjalan ke arah pintu kelas, meninggalkan Hinata masih berkutat dengan barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah, ke kelas Neji, lalu belajar berdansa," gumam Hinata pelan.

Ia mendesah pelan.

"Tidak ada yang menjemput lagi?"

Suara berat itu membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri tegap di depannya, sudah membawa tasnya.

"Eh, hari ini Neji akan mengantarku pulang kok," kata Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sayang sekali," bisiknya pelan –entah pada siapa–.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kutemani ke kelas Neji yuk," tawar Sasuke.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Kelas Neji berlawanan arah dengan gerbang loh."

"Ya, aku tahu. Sekarang aku tidak bisa langsung pulang, Asuma-_sensei_ menyuruhku ke kantornya, err..." Ia melihat jam tangannya, "15 menit lagi. Dan aku tidak punya apapun untuk kukerjakan selagi menunggu."

Hinata tersenyum kali ini, "baiklah, makasih, Sas."

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum kembali. Kemudian, mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelas Neji. Sesampainya di sana, mereka duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di depan kelas, menunggu Neji keluar –melihat masih adanya guru yang mengajar di dalam kelas–.

Keadaan di antara mereka berdua yang diam, membuat Hinata sedikit banyak bosan.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu, Sasuke? Maksudku, sebentar lagi kan ujian akhir diadakan."

"Hm, nggak terlalu banyak sih. Paling-paling waktu menontonku yang kukurangi, kuganti dengan waktu belajar atau tidur. Aku bukan tipe yang rajin banget sih."

"_Wajar saja, kau kan sudah cerdas,"_ batin Hinata iri.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Eh, aku juga mengurangi waktu kegiatanku yang tidak penting, kuganti dengan belajar. Dan seminggu tiga kali akan ada guru yang datang ke rumahku."

"Padahal kau yang biasanya saja sudah sering masuk peringkat 5 besar, apalagi dengan tambahan jam belajar yang super itu," ungkap Sasuke.

"Tetap saja aku tak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu dan Shikamaru. Shino dan Sakura saja yang kadang-kadang bisa di bawahku."

"Yah, kalau itu sih anggaplah sebagai keuntungan terlahir di keluarga Uchiha, Hinata."

Dan Hinata tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke maupun Hinata sontak mengangkat kepala mereka, mendapatkan pemandangan seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang berdiri di depan kelas Neji.

"Kau menungguku, ya?" tanya Matsuri riang.

Ia menengok ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "oh, Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku menemaninya menunggu sepupunya," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh?!" pekik Matsuri. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," ucap Matsuri kecewa, lalu ia pergi.

Kejadian terus berulang saat beberapa cewek lewat, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata merasa malas menanggapi mereka.

"Hinata!"

Baiklah, ini nama berbeda yang pertama kali disebutkan saat seseorang keluar kelas.

"Ah, Neji."

"Maaf ya lama, tadi harus mengurus sesuatu dulu. Loh, Sasuke?"

"Yo, Ji," sapa Sasuke.

"Ada perlu dengan teman sekelasku?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Sasuke menemaniku untuk menunggumu keluar dari kelas, Neji," ungkap Hinata.

Neji mengangguk, melihat ke arah Sasuke, ia mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaian sebagai balasan.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa diam, tidak mengerti 'percakapan' antar cowok ini.

"Baiklah, Hinata, ayo kita pulang," kata Neji sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. "Maaf tidak bisa menemani, eh, menghabiskan waktu 15 menitmu, Sas, aku sudah berhutang dua kali padamu."

"Kau lupa dengan tugas seorang pria, ya? Untuk membahagiakan seorang wanita."

_BLUSH!_

"Ah, a-aku duluan, Sasuke."

Setelah itu, Hinata langsung berlari kecil menyusul Neji yang sudah duluan. Sasuke menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Hinata barusan.

"Baiklah, aku juga harus pulang," gumam Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dan mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah lupa dengan janjinya untuk bertemu Asuma-_sensei_.

Atau memang sebenarnya dia tidak pernah janjian dengan gurunya yang satu itu? _Well, who knows_?

xxx

"Hinata! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Maaf."

"Astaga! Kau mencekikku, Hinata!"

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Letakkan tanganmu di pundakku!"

"I-iya."

"Jangan melihat kemana-mana!"

"Iya, Neji."

Dan Hinata agak menyesal karena sudah meminta bantuan Neji. Sepupunya yang satu ini tidak memiliki kata 'lembut' dalam kamusnya jika sedang mengajari orang lain.

xxx

**9 hari sebelum pesta dansa.**

"Aku ngantuk."

"Ya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau menguap, Hinata. Memangnya apa saja sih yang kamu lakukan?"

Hinata mengunyah kentang gorengnya. "Hmm? Ah, Neji pantang menyerah dalam mengajariku. Ia menyeramkan saat mengajari orang lain, kau tahu? Aku akan beri dia batas waktu untuk mengajariku berdansa selanjutnya."

Tenten tertawa, "Memangnya dia bisa berdansa?"

"Kau menghina, ya?"

Tenten tersentak, ia menoleh, "berhenti datang tiba-tiba, Neji!"

Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku dan Gaara ikutan, ya?"

Tanpa persetujuan, mereka berdua langsung duduk dan melahap makanan mereka. Hinata dan Tenten cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ah, jangan lupa pulang sekolah," kata Neji.

"Ada apa pulang sekolah?" tanya Gaara.

"Oh, tidak, hanya mencari jas untuk pesta dansa nanti."

"Oh ya? Ikutan dong, mumpung ingat."

"_Hah? Mumpung ingat?" _batin Hinata dan Tenten nista.

"Hah? Ayo saja sih, iya kan?" Neji melirik ke arah Hinata dan Tenten bergantian.

"Ini kan idemu, lagipula kau juga yang menyetir," celetuk Hinata.

Tenten memutar bola matanya, "dan aku hanya numpang."

Neji tersenyum, "ok, _come with us then_."

**To Be Continued**

Baiklah, _chapter_ ini sejujurnya agak ngebosenin bagi Fimi sendiri. Berdoa saja buat selanjutnya, lebih menarik. Maaf dan _thanks_, bagi yang sudah bersedia membacanya.


	3. Third Step

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's Just About "Pesta Dansa"**

**Third Step**

"Ini benar-benar terlihat aneh, kau tahu?"

"Ya, sebenarnya itu tidak aneh selama kau tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi anehmu itu, Gaara." kata Neji sambil menahan tawa.

"Ck, aku merasa dibodohi di sini."

Gaara menutup tirai ruang gantinya.

"Hei, aku mau yang normal, _guys_," teriaknya dari dalam.

Hinata dan Tenten yang dari tadi sudah cekikikan mulai mencari jas yang 'normal'.

"Neji, kau seharusnya ikut mencari."

"Gaah, buat apa? Aku sudah dapat 'calon' baju yang nanti kugunakan kok," ujarnya sambil mengangkat tinggi 3 jas pilihannya. "Tinggal menunggu dicoba."

Neji kemudian terkekeh. "Gaara terlalu bodoh sih, masa memilih jas sendiri saja tidak bisa. Walaupun tak mengerti _fashion_, setidaknya aku tahu jas yang mana yang agak bagusan."

"Hei! Aku dengar itu, Neji!"

"_Yaah, sebuta-butanya mereka tentang fashion tetap saja mereka tidak pernah terlihat jelek,"_ batin Hinata dan Tenten nista –lagi.

"Err, coba ini deh," kata Tenten sambil mengarahkan jas berwarna _cream_ pilihannya ke arah Gaara yang masih bersembunyi di dalam ruang ganti.

"Uwoo, kau mau pakai tuksedo, Neji?" seru Hinata ketika sadar ada satu tuksedo yang dipegang Neji.

Neji nyengir. "Nggak cocok, ya? _Technically_, ini yang paling kuharapkan cocok denganku di antara 2 lainnya."

"Nggaklah, tentu saja cocok. Neji kan, pakai apapun tetap keren," kata Hinata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ck, termasuk itu?" tanya Neji sambil nunjuk gaun berwarna _peach_ di seberang toko.

"Yah, kau harus coba dulu sebelum kunilai." Hinata terkekeh.

"Menurutku sih, kau lebih cocok pakai yang itu," kata Tenten tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk gaun _pink_ di sebelahnya.

Neji mendengus.

"Hei, bagaimana?"

Suara Gaara yang tiba-tiba nongol, membuat mereka bertiga serentak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagus, tuh, bagus," puji Tenten.

"Iya, cocok tuh, Gar."

"Keren kok."

"Haha, baiklah, aku pilih ini. Giliranmu, Ji!" putus Gaara bersemangat.

SREEEKK

"Ha! Bagaimana?"

"Kurasa itu kurang cocok dengan warna kulitmu, Neji. Ya, aku tahu warna kulitmu malah sama dengan jasnya, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya malah kurang 'pas'," ujar Hinata.

"Oh, _well_," keluh Neji sebelum menutup tirainya kembali.

SREEEKK

"Hmm, lumayan."

"Ini oke, nih."

"_Wait, _aku masih ada satu lagi yang harus dicoba." Neji tersenyum misterius, lalu menutup tirainya kembali.

SREEKK

"Uwaahh, ini terlihat paling cocok!" seru Tenten.

"Hmm, ya, yang itu bagus," puji Gaara.

Kali ini Neji menggunakan tuksedo berwarna _cream_ pilihannya.

Mendengar pujian tadi, Neji tertawa bangga. Ia lalu mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya terkekeh membalasnya.

xxx

"Baiklah! Sekarang giliran kalian lagi, _girls_."

"Ck, sepertinya yang ini akan memakan waktu yang lama," desah Neji

"Jangan menyesal, Neji, kau sendiri yang mengajak kami."

"Sepertinya kita menunggu di luar saja."

"Hei! Kita sudah menemani kalian sampai masuk loh!" seru Tenten tak terima.

"Iya, iya," keluh Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Apa tidak ada warna lain?"

Suara itu! Tenten hapal benar!

Benar saja, di dalam toko yang mereka masuki terlihat 'Trio Macan' sedang... ah, entahlah, 'berbicara' dengan pramuniaga toko.

"Kupikir kita harus pergi sebelum mereka melihat kita," keluh Tenten.

"Wow, Gaara, Neji!" pekik Ino dari kejauhan.

Buru-buru 'Trio Macan' berjalan ke arah Neji dan Gaara.

"Wahh, aku akan kecewa jika kalian sedang menemani pacar ka..." Karin tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat ada Hinata dan Tenten.

"Oh, wow, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"_See_,_ guys_? Kita menemani mereka,"jawab Neji tenang.

"_Seriously_? _Unbelievable_," sindir Sakura.

Tenten mendecak. "Bilang saja iri."

"_What_? Bukankah wajar kalau sesama cowok jalan bareng?" ejek Sakura.

"Kalau begitu apanya yang _unbelievable_?Kalaupun yang kau maksud adalah Hinata, itu menandakan _Hinata_ yang berjalan bersama 3 cowok membuat kau iri, Nona, kentara sekali."

Sakura yang lagi-lagi kalah, mukanya memerah, ia mendengus kesal,"ayo,_ guys_, kita kembali."

Seketika itu juga, mereka bertiga langsung kembali menemui pramuniaga toko yang terlihat sudah jengkel setengah mati meladeni mereka.

"_As annoying as usual_." Tenten memutar bola matanya.

Gaara terkekeh pelan, "gak pernah akur, ya?"

Jangan ditanya deh, 'pemberontakan' Tenten terhadap 'Trio Macan' yang sudah terkenal di seantero sekolah, semua orang dari kelas manapun tahu itu.

Makanya, semua siswa di sekolahnya nggak mau ambil resiko ngomongin tentang tiga serangkai itu di depan Tenten.

Yah, kecuali Hinata sih.

Setelah itu, dengan kepergian Tenten dari toko tersebut –mencari toko lainnya– membuat Hinata, Neji, dan Gaara hanya bisa mengikutinya. Dan akhirnya, setelah mencari di beberapa tempat, Hinata dan Tenten mendapatkan _dress_ mereka untuk pesta dansa nanti. Hinata sendiri –dengan _vote_ yang lain tentunya– memilih gaun panjang berwarna_ soft pink_ tanpa lengan ditambah rompi –yang juga berwarna _soft pink_– berlengan panjang. Tenten sendiri memilih gaun panjang berwarna merah tanpa lengan, dengan belahan pada bagian bawah _dress_-nya.

Mereka terlihat cantik dan anggun dengan gaun tersebut.

_Well, well_, Neji dan Gaara yang terlihat sedikit tercengang –walaupun benar-benar tak kentara– sudah cukup untuk membuktikan pernyataan di atas, kan?

xxx

**7 hari sebelum pesta dansa.**

"Neji lamaaaaaa," keluh Tenten.

"Kalau tidak salah, sih, hari ini memang tugasnya untuk piket. Bersabarlah sedikit, Tenten."

Tenten memonyongkan bibirnya, "iya, iya."

Hari ini Hinata dan Tenten berniat mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka di rumah Hinata. Tugas yang simpel sebenarnya, mereka hanya perlu menulis ulang hasil laporan percobaan yang baru saja dilakukan hari itu juga. Anggap saja sebagai kunjungan ke rumah teman. Kalau diingat-ingat, memang sudah lama sejak Tenten main ke rumah Hinata terakhir kali.

"_Sorry_ lama, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk. "Tak apa, toh sebenarnya aku yang merepotkan. _Otou-sama_ pergi ke luar kota selama dua minggu sih."

Neji terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, toh kau kan sepupuku."

"Oh ya, Tenten ikutan ya hari ini."

Tenten tertawa kaku di sebelah Hinata.

Neji tersenyum. "Oke saja sih. Yuk."

Neji berjalan mendahului mereka berdua sambil mencari kunci mobilnya yang diletakkannya di dalam tasnya. Hinata dan Tenten mengikuti Neji sambil terus bercerita di sepanjang koridor.

"Oh iya, Neji, mungkin kau harus menunggu sebelum mengajariku berdansa hari ini." Hinata nyengir.

"Kalau dapat bayaran sih oke aja."

"Ayolah, kau juga tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan, di rumahmu. Seperti biasa deh, sampai jam 6 saja, jadi mungkin hanya 30 menit saja kau mengajariku. Nah kan, kau bahkan bebas untuk ngelakuin apa saja selama aku dan Tenten masih mengerjakan laporannya," bujuk Hinata.

"Iya, iya. _Cookies_ kemarin masih ada, kan?"

Hinata mengacungkan jempolnya, "masih ada banyak, kok."

"Kau yang buat, Hinata?" tanya Tenten.

Hinata mengangguk, "menurutku sendiri itu sebenarnya agak _fail_, _cookies-_nya kurang manis. Tapi Neji malah doyan yang nggak terlalu manis sih."

Tenten menghela napas, "kau cewek banget sih."

Neji tertawa, "iri, ya? Sana belajar masak."

"S-siapa bilang aku nggak bisa masak? Aku kan hanya belum bisa buat _cookies_," protes Tenten, ia memonyongkan bibirnya.

Neji dan Hinata terkekeh.

Butuh sepuluh menit hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di rumah Hinata. Sementara Hinata dan Tenten mengerjakan tugasnya, Neji duduk di depan televisi sambil terus mengunyah _cookies_ buatan Hinata. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

"Baiklah ini agak diluar perkiraan, tapi ternyata kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat," ungkap Hinata yang tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, benar, Hinata." Tenten nyengir, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Oh ya, Tenten, kau tidak ada janji kan sehabis ini?"

Tenten mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Hinata mengambil ponsel Tenten dari tangannya. "Kau akan diantar Neji saja, kau akan membantuku untuk berdansa, Tenten."

"A-apa? Neji tidak akan mau, Hinata. Ini hanya akan merepotkannya." Tenten menghela napas. Ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hinata, meminta ponselnya dikembalikan.

"Hei! Ini kesempatanmu untuk... yah, kau tahu. Aku tahu kau mau, Tenten. Dan kau tahu aku benar-benar mendukungmu." Hinata mengerling ke arah Tenten. Wajah Tenten memerah.

"Neji, kupikir Tenten juga akan membantuku berdansa. Kau tentu tidak keberatan jika kau nanti mengantarnya pulang, kan?" tanya Hinata nyaring.

"_Roger_!"

xxx

"Walaupun feminin, ternyata dansamu parah banget, ya, Hinata."

Wajah Hinata memerah. "A-aku kan masih belajar." Ia masih kepayahan berdansa dengan Neji.

Neji berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata sekali lagi –dari berkian-kian kali– menginjak kaki Neji.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau benar-benar parah dalam mempelajari sesuatu, Hinata." Neji menghela napas.

Hinata mencibir. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum nakal.

"Mungkin aku butuh contoh."

Neji yang memang otaknhya encer, langsung ngerti maksud Hinata. Neji menoleh ke arah Tenten, menyeringai. "Ayo, Tenten. Mungkin dengan melihat kita, gerakannya bisa lebih luwes."

"J-jangan aku!" Tenten menolak.

Hinata merengek. "Huaaaa, kau berjanji untuk membantuku agar bisa berdansa."

Wajah Tenten memerah sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Neji. Ia menggumam, "Ck, lihat saja kau, Hinata."

"Hei, Tenten." Neji menampilkan seringaiannya lagi. "Kau bisa berdansa, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Tenten menantang.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Siapa yang sangka tentang Neji dan Tenten? _Her beloved cousin and her bestie_. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya. Dilihatnya Neji melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Tenten yang wajahnya memerah –entah karena kesal atau malu. Mereka mulai berdansa. _Well, _Hinata akui, mereka terlihat serasi.

Hinata terkekeh, _"kebetulan yang menyenangkan."_

xxx

**Hari Pesta Dansa!**

Hinata menghela napas.

"Aku masih tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku."

Tenten menaikkan satu alisnya. "Oh ya? Menurutku kamu sudah lancar saja kok."

"I-itu kan dengan Neji! Kau tahu kan aku ini bagaimana."

Tenten tersenyum, "Yah, santai saja sih."

Tok. Tok.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

"Ah, sebentar lagi, Neji," balas Hinata dari dalam kamarnya.

"Nah, selesai." Tenten tersenyum puas melihat 'hasil karyanya'.

Hinata dan Tenten memang berjanji untuk bersiap-siap bersama. Tentu saja rumah Hinata yang jadi tujuannya berhubung semua keluarga Hinata sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka berdandan bersama, juga saling mendandani. Mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan teman-teman mereka yang tentunya lebih memilih pergi ke salon. Bukannya tidak memiliki uang, Hinata dan Tenten malah bisa dikatakan 'lebih' dalam hal itu. Hanya saja mereka berpikir 'detik-detik' sebelum pergi ke pesta, dengan bersiap-siap bersama, pesta dansa ini semakin _unforgettable_. Yah, mengingat setelah lulus mereka akan jarang bertemu. Hinata dan Tenten memang memilih universitas yang berbeda.

"Haha, padahal ini pertama kalinya aku merias diriku sendiri. Tapi lumayan juga." Tenten memuji dirinya sendiri.

Hinata juga tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, "Nggak terlalu mencolok, aku juga suka. _Nice one_."

"Memang ya, kita paling jago kalau disuruh memuji diri sendiri."

Lalu, mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan.

"_Guys_?"

"Ah, iya, Neji, maaf! Yuk, Tenten."

**To Be Continued**

Lama ya, _publish-_nya, tapi hasilnya dikit gini-_-

_But, well, just one step left_:D Semoga lebih bagus, haha. Tapi gatau deh, panjang atau pendeknya #ketawanista


	4. Last Step

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's Just About "Pesta Dansa"**

**Last Step**

Hinata menghela napas –entah keberapa kalinya– dalam mobil, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayolah, Hinata, santai saja," tenang Tenten.

"Kau cantik, kok," puji Neji.

Hinata tetap saja gugup. Ia bingung memikirkan semuanya. Ia memang sudah lancar berdansa dengan Neji, tapi masalahnya, ia nanti harus berdansa dengan orang lain. Hinata tahu ia bukan tipe _easy going_ yang bisa bersikap biasa saja di hadapan orang lain –khusunya pada saat berkontak langsung dengan lawan jenisnya–. Ia akui ia memang tipe yang pemalu. Hinata menunduk, memandangi tangannya yang terbungkus sapu tangan berwarna putih. Lihat, walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin ini berpengaruh banyak, tetap saja ia mencoba menghindari kontak langsung dengan lawan jenisnya saat berdansa nanti.

Yaahh... Itupun kalau ada yang mau mengajaknya berdansa. Nah, itu dia masalahnya yang lain. Sistem pesta dansa di sekolahnya sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan pesta dansa yang ia baca di novel-novel –_Herry Putter _misalnya–, dimana mereka membawa pasangan dansa masing-masing sebelum acara dimulai. Akan tetapi, pesta dansa di sekolahnya membuat para siswanya mengajak para siswi berdansa ketika acara sedang berlangsung, bebas gonta-ganti pasangan dansa kalau mereka mau. Kalau saja membawa pasangan dansanya sebelum acara, kan, Hinata bisa saja berpura-pura sakit saat tahu tidak ada yang mengajaknya.

Inti permasalahannya yang kedua tentu saja, bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang mengajaknya berdansa? Ia tahu ia bukan tipe cewek populer seperti 'Trio Macan' yang rasanya semua cowok pun bersedia berlutut agar bisa berdansa dengan mereka. Ya, mungkin Neji bisa saja mengajaknya dansa sebentar, tapi kan Neji pastinya ingin lebih lama berdansa dengan Tenten. Terus Hinata gimana? Pesta dansa kan lama. Bukan masalah kalau dia diejek karena sendirian –toh ia yakin tak ada yang memperhatikannya–, tapi ini tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya saat sendirian nanti?

Ah, andai kepopuleran Neji sedikit saja dibagi padanya. Neji kan tidak butuh populer untuk saat ini, dia kan jadi pihak yang _me_ngajak, bukan yang _di_ajak.

Hinata menghela napas lagi. Yah, semoga saja ia ada teman ngobrol nanti.

"Hinata, sudah sampai loh," tegur Neji.

Hinata yang tersadar dari lamunannya tersentak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kikuk dan melangkah keluar mobil.

"Neji!" panggil seseorang tak jauh dari mobil Neji.

"Ah, Temujin!"

Neji menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Tenten lagi. "Kalian pergi saja duluan."

Setelah mengangguk, mereka berdua akhirnya melangkah ke _ballroom_ hotel yang menjadi tempat pesta dansa berlangsung.

"Hinata? Tenten?"

Disapa begitu di tangga depan _ballroom_ hotel membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kenapa, Kiba?" tanya Tenten. Dilihatnya Shino dan Lee yang sedang bersama Kiba.

"Ah, nggak, kalian terlihat manis sekali malam ini." Kiba nyengir.

"Iya! Jiwa masa muda kalian terlihat bersinar!" seru Lee.

Sedang Shino, hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan perkataan temannya sambil tersenyum

Mendengar pujian dari teman sekelasnya tersebut, wajah Hinata langsung dihiasi rona merah. Tenten tersenyum, senang tentu saja. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, ya."

"Iya, terima kasih, Kiba, Lee, dan Shino," kata Hinata. Ia juga tersenyum.

Kiba mengedipkan matanya, Lee mengacungkan jempolnya, dan Shino kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, ya!" seru Kiba, lalu masuk duluan ke _ballroom_ hotel bersama Lee dan Shino.

"Mereka tidak malu, ya? Blak-blakan gitu," ungkap Tenten.

Hinata tertawa renyah, "Mereka memang selalu begitu sih. Apa, ya? Terlalu jujur."

"Yaa... seenggaknya kita tahu bahwa kita sudah siap secara penampilan."

Hinata mendesah. _"Tapi tidak dengan mentalku,"_ batinnya.

"Wah, sudah lumayan ramai, ya," seru Tenten bersemangat ketika mereka sudah memasuki _ballroom_ hotel.

"Padahal masih agak lama," gumam Hinata.

Mereka akhirnya memilih untuk ikut bergabung dengan Matsuri, Temari, dan dua siswi lainnya yang sedang mengobrol tidak jauh dari pintu _ballroom_.

"Hei! Lihat itu!"

"Wow!"

Gumaman-gumaman kagum yang terdengar semakin ramai, membuat Hinata, Tenten, dan yang lainnnya menoleh ke arah pintu _ballroom_.

Oalah, sekarang mereka tahu penyebabnya.

Dari pintu _ballroom_, masuk 'Trio Macan' dengan anggunnya. Hinata akui, mereka benar-benar menawan, terutama Sakura. Badannya dibalut dengan gaun merah yang terlihat –dan pastinya memang– mahal. Memperlihatkan lekuk badannya yang ramping. Dan entah apa yang dilakukan oleh penata rambutnya, tetapi rambut _pink_-nya benar-benar terlihat berkilau. Mata _emerald_-nya juga terlihat bersinar. Cara jalannya bak model yang sedang berjalan di atas _catwalk_.

Oh, _well, well_, malam ini, jelas sekali kalau Sakura lah ratunya.

Hinata yang tadinya terpesona, kembali mengobrol lagi dengan Tenten dan yang lainnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, kembali terdengar pekikan-pekikan pelan kagum. Bedanya, kali ini penyumbang suaranya hampir seluruhnya cewek-cewek. Tentu saja itu menarik perhatian Hinata dan yang lainnya kembali.

Dan kali ini adalah Neji, Gaara, dan Temujin yang memasuki _ballroom_ hotel. Di belakang mereka, ada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Sepupunya memang populer. Sudah tampan, postur tubuhnya bagus, _mantan_ kapten sepakbola sekolahnya –mengingat ia yang sudah kelas XII, bahkan beberapa minggu lagi lulus, sehingga telah lepas jabatan–, pintar lagi – selalu peringkat pertama di kelasnya, walaupun kalau seangkatan tidak pernah bisa, karena ada Shikamaru. Belum lagi marga Hyuuga yang disandangnya. Yah, bukannya Hinata pamer tentang keluarganya sih. Tapi ia akui bahwa semua orang di keluarganya benar-benar hebat. Kecuali dirinya tentu saja, yang bisa diandalkannya hanyalah otaknya yang lumayan, pikir Hinata kecut.

Di samping Neji berjalan sosok rupawan yang memang populer juga di kalangan siswi-siswi. Si Gaara, cowok kece mantan kapten basket. Dan Temujin yang jadi pemain andalan di klub yang sama dengan Neji. Lalu, ada juga Naruto yang terkenal dengan cengirannya yang penuh keceriaan, ia merupakan anggota klub voli yang banyak membantu dalam meraih kemenangan klubnya.

Dan tentu saja yang paling menarik perhatian adalah bungsu Uchiha yang berjalan di samping Naruto. Gayanya yang elegan dan terlihat sedikit angkuh, membuatnya seakan-akan tidak bisa disentuh. Wajahnya yang benar-benar proporsional, dengan mata _onyx_-nya, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir tipis yang terlihat... ahh, sudahlah. Tubuhnya juga benar-benar ideal. Belum lagi melihat prestasinya di sekolah. Ia bahkan menjadi anak olimpiade matematika dan fisika di waktu bersamaan. Walaupun secara keseluruhan ia masih di bawah Shikamaru –membuatnya menjadi rival Neji di angkatannya–, tetap saja nilainya tidak begitu jauh dari si Nara yang semua nilainya hampir sempurna itu.

Dan semua cowok-cowok keren tadi, sedang menggunakan jas yang tentu saja membuat mereka terlihat lebih keren lagi. Nilai _plus plus_ lah.

Ah, benar-benar pemandangan yang indah.

Hinata terkekeh saat melihat Tenten sempat memandang kagum Neji yang masuk ke _ballroom_ hotel.

"_Padahal dari tadi juga sudah lihat Neji pakai jas,"_ batin Hinata.

"Tes... Tes..."

Suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang mengetes _mic_ membuat semua mata di ruangan yang megah itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka, menuju ke atas panggung. Seorang wanita muda yang merupakan seorang guru di sekolah tempat Hinata dan Tenten belajar, menyapa para siswa-siswinya dengan antusias. Kali ini sepertinya Shizune-_sensei_ lah yang akan menjadi pengawas acara kali ini.

Diawali dengan beberapa pembukaan seperti acara biasa, hingga akhirnya musik disetel.

Dan Hinata tahu ini artinya apa.

Astaga, ia semakin gugup saja. Ia mencengkram pelan gaunnya sendiri.

Awalnya tak ada yang mengisi _space_ di tengah-tengah_ ballroom_ itu, hingga pada akhirnya terlihat Kiba yang menggandeng Shion maju ke depan dan mulai berdansa.

Dengan satu pasangan maju, pasangan lainnya pun ikut berdansa.

"Mau coba sesuaikan suasana dulu, hm?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sepupunya, Neji, sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Sedikit terkejut –karena tak mengira dugaannya benar–, tapi lantas tersenyum.

Hinata menoleh sebentar ke arah Tenten. "Pinjam sebentar ya, _please_," bisik Hinata sedikit menggoda.

Neji yang sekarang mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Tenten, menyeringai, "_wait for me_."

Tenten bergidik, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu. Ia akui, Hinata dan Neji benar-benar pandai menggodanya. Dua Hyuuga ini memang aslinya perilakunya hanya 11:12.

Tenten menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mencari teman mengobrol untuk sementara.

Di sisi lain, Hinata yang awalnya kesusahan pada saat berdansa –antara harus menahan rasa malu dan gugup–, hanya dengan 2 menit akhirnya mulai terbiasa dengan suasana di sini.

"Sudahan, yuk, kasihan Tenten."

"Wah, kau harusnya merasa senang bisa berdansa dengan sepupu sepertiku, Hinata. Kukira kau ingin berdansa lebih lama lagi denganku," goda Neji.

Hinata menginjak pelan kaki Neji dengan tetap berdansa mengikuti alunan musik, membuat Neji sedikit meringis.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku kan mau berdansa juga dengan cowok di luar kata _keluarga_, Neji."

Bohong! Jelas Hinata bohong.

Ia tentu saja lebih memilih –dengan senang hati tentunya– berdansa dengan Neji ketimbang berdiam diri di pinggiran kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa atau berdansa dengan orang lain yang pastinya membuat dirinya gugup setengah mati.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ya ampun, mana boleh dia egois seperti ini. Neji kan berhak berdansa dengan teman seangkatannya yang lain, apalagi Hinata tahu, Neji pasti akan mengajak berdansa Tenten.

Akhirnya, Neji dan Hinata bergerak ke pinggir sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Hinata terkekeh.

"_Thanks, _Neji, _for your help_."

"_Anytime_, Hinata. Jangan menangis karena kutinggal, ya," goda Neji sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.

Hinata memukul pelan pundak sepupunya itu, sebelum akhirnya sepupunya melenggang pergi mencari seseorang –yang Hinata tebak, pastilah Tenten.

Dan sekarang Hinata harus memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hei."

"Gaara?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut menyadari ada Gaara di sampingnya. Lirikan matanya –mata Gaara– menjelajah seisi _ballroom_ hotel.

"Tidak mengajak seseorang berdansa?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara menyeringai. "Apa itu sejenis kode?"

Beberapa detik sebelum Hinata akhirnya menyadari betapa 'ambigu' perkataannya. Wajahnya berubah merah. "B-bukan begitu."

Gaara kali ini tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau, bisa saja sih nanti, tapi sekarang aku sedang berjanji menunggu seseorang."

Hinata menjadi panik. "T-tidak, Gaara. Aku nggak maksud kok."

Seseorang yang berdehem di depan Hinata membuat gadis itu mengalihkan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hinata. "Yuk?"

Baiklah, Hinata tidak bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa itu adalah sebuah ajakan. Tapi tetap saja...

"A-aku?"

...ia dengan –entah wajah polos atau bodohnya–, bertanya seperti itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Hinata, tapi yaa... lucu juga sih.

Sasuke kembali berdehem. "Aku ini masih normal, Hinata."

Hinata akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Kosong.

Hinata menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke kiri.

Ada Gaara yang sepertinya terlihat menahan tawa.

Ayolah, Hinata, tidak mungkin Sasuke mengajak Gaara, kan?

"Eh, eh." Hinata masih terlihat linglung. Warna wajahnya kembali memerah, lebih merah bahkan.

Hinata akhirnya dengan penuh keraguan –dan kegugupan tentu–, menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya menuntun Hinata ke pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Dan Hinata mau tidak mau harus meneguk ludahnya. Menyadari banyak tatapan-tatapan siswa lain yang terarah kepadanya dan Sasuke.

"Hei! Sasuke mengajak seseorang berdansa."

"Ya ampun, itu kan Hinata."

"Sang pangeran akhirnya memilih pasangannya."

"Ah, kenapa tidak aku saja sih."

"Mereka tidak cocok, huuuaaaa, aku nggak rela. Sasukeee!"

"Eh, tapi Hinata itu memang lumayan manis sih."

"Aku patah haatttiiii."

Suara-suara para siswa yang mengomentari dirinya yang –entah kenapa– diajak berdansa oleh Sasuke, cowok _paling populer_ di sekolahnya, membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Kepalanya sedikit ia tundukkan dan kakinya sedikit bergetar, menunjukkan bahwa kegugupan yang luar biasa tengah menyerangnya. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Hinata itu tipe pemalu. Ia bukanlah orang yang biasa jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

Berbeda jauh dengan pemuda yang sedang menuntunnya ini. Setiap hari jadi pusat perhatian, membuat sikap cueknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Lihat saja, ia masih dengan wajah datarnya menuju ke tengah-tengah ruangan, menatap lurus, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ketika sampai di tengah _ballroom_, Sasuke menautkan jari-jari tangan kirinya dengan tangan Hinata. Tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Hinata. Hinata sendiri –dengan sedikit gemetar karena gugup– membalas tautan jari Sasuke dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memegang pundak Sasuke. Mereka akhirnya bergerak pelan mengikuti alunan musik.

Sasuke sekali lagi tersenyum tipis.

"Gugup, ya?"

Sasuke yang entah sengaja atau nggak sengaja –menggodanya, malah membuat Hinata makin grogi aja. Ayolah, dengan cowok biasa aja, Hinata bisa dipastikan gugup. Apalagi dengan cowok yang membuatnya jadi tontonan hampir seluruh siswa.

"Santai saja," ujar Sasuke ringan.

Hinata menarik napas dalam, sebelum akhirnya membuangnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya ditundukkannya, mencoba menatap Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum.

Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang masih merona.

Yah, tentu saja Hinata butuh keberanian besar untuk melakukan itu semua, mengingat mereka dalam kontak fisik –walau terhalang oleh kain– dan dalam keadaan sedekat ini.

Tapi kalau diperhatikan, sepertinya wajah Sasuke tadi sempat sedikit merona, ya?

Ah, mungkin hanya salah lihat.

"Sasuke benar-benar populer, ya?" komentar Hinata di tengah dansa mereka.

"Hn?"

"Banyak siswi yang melihat atau sekedar melirik ke arahmu," kata Hinata seraya mengedarkan pandangannya.

Hinata kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Err, apa tidak gugup kalau selalu diperhatikan oleh banyak orang?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ya ampun, Hinata ini...

"Tidak, kok. Tapi, kadang ada juga sih tatapan yang bisa membuatku sedikit gugup," ujar Sasuke sambil membuat ekspresi 'aku-sedang-berpikir-ah-tapi-tidak-juga-sih'.

"Oh ya? Tatapan yang seperti apa?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Bukan yang _seperti apa_, tapi yang _dari siapa_."

Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukkan keingintahuannya. Bikin Sasuke makin gemas aja melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Kau yang menatapku seperti itu sudah membuatku gugup, tahu."

"Eh?"

Hinata kelihatan sedikit bingung, memangnya Hinata membuat ekspresi seperti apa? Apa menyeramkan?

"Apa aku menyeramkan?" Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi sendu.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya gugup yang kita bicarakan berbeda, ya."

Hinata berpikir lagi, ia cuma gugup saat menjadi pusat perhatian _banyak orang_, yang tentu saja membuat ia sedikit banyak ketakutan. Dan satu lagi, saat dulu ia berkomunikasi dengan Naruto –yang sempat ia _taksir _waktu kelas X.

"_Bukan yang seperti apa, tapi yang dari siapa."_

Ucapan Sasuke terngiang lagi di kepalanya. Wajah Hinata memerah lagi.

"_Masa sih? Tidak mungkin, kan."_ Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan Hinata, terkekeh pelan.

Hinata yang menghindari bertatap mata dengan Sasuke, lebih memilih melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya, penglihatannya jatuh ke arah Sakura yang sedang berdiri di pinggir sendirian sambil menatapnya tajam. Dan Hinata tahu itu tatapan benci. Hinata melihat sekelilingnya lagi, mencoba mencari kedua sahabat Sakura, dilihatnya Ino sedang berdansa dengan Sai dan Karin yang berdansa dengan Suigetsu.

Ketika ia melihat ke tempat Sakura tadi berdiri, sosok Sakura sudah menghilang. Hinata sempat melihat sekilas Sakura yang berjalan cepat ke arah WC wanita.

"Sasuke, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, aku ingin ke WC," cicit Hinata pelan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya dikatakan saat berdansa.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya, hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berdansa ke arah pinggir sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya, tersenyum, dan mengucapkan terima-kasih-atas-dansanya pada Sasuke, sebelum berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru ke arah WC.

Di dalam WC, di depan wastafel dengan kaca yang besar, Hinata melihat Sakura sedang menangis.

"Sakura."

Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh. Tersentak karena yang mendapatinya menangis malah Hinata.

"Apa maumu?" bentak Sakura dengan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Hinata sedikit kaget. "M-maafkan aku, Sakura."

Baiklah, Hinata sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti alasan Sakura menangis. Tapi kalau dugaannya benar, ini pasti tentang Sasuke.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan dengan sedikit pelan. "Kau tahu, Sasu–"

"Kau kira tidak ada yang mengajakku berdansa, begitu? Cih, belagu sekali kau, Hyuuga. Aku menolak karena tadi aku sedang tidak _mood_," potong Sakura.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, aku hanya sedih karena sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengan yang lain, tentu saja kamu pengecualian," lanjut Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar WC. "Sudahlah, aku sekarang mau berdansa."

Hinata masih terdiam sebentar, otaknya masih mencerna kejadian tadi. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sakura berbohong tentang alasan dia menangis. Akhirnya, Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"_Sakura benar-benar hebat, ya,"_ pujinya dalam hati.

xxx

"Hinata."

"Loh, Sasuke. Nggak dansa lagi?"

"Aku menunggumu."

_Well_, Sas, itu jelas bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata.

"A-ah, tadi itu aku bukan bermaksud memintamu untuk menungguku, kok," ujar Hinata gelagapan.

Hinata sebenarnya masih bingung. Dia yang minta izin ke WC, kan seharusnya secara tidak langsung membuat dansanya dengan Sasuke berakhir. Apa ada aturan khusus kalau sudah selesai dansa? Tapi, rasanya tadi dia sudah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Apa itu salah?

Ah, pokoknya Hinata tetap saja merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke yang jadi menunggunya.

"Itu kemauanku sendiri, kok," balas Sasuke ringan.

"Tapi lebih baik kan Sasuke berdansa dengan yang lain saja, dengan yah... Sakura misalnya."

"Kalau bukan kamu, aku nggak minat sih."

"Eh?" Wajah Hinata sukses merona kembali.

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan kembali membawanya ke kerumunan pasangan yang sedang berdansa. Kali ini, bolehlah Hinata makin gugup. Ia bahkan sempat menginjak kaki Sasuke beberapa kali –membuatnya berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf.

Sasuke yang mengerti –karena ia sendiri biang keroknya–, mengajak Hinata berhenti berdansa dan menyantap makanan yang telah disediakan.

Dan Hinata, tanpa menunggu barang sedetik pun langsung menyetujui ide Sasuke.

Setidaknya, berhenti berdansa membuat tidak adanya kontak fisik untuk sementara waktu.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan bersama menuju ke bagian makanan. Mengambil beberapa kue dan menikmatinya dalam diam. Mata Hinata sempat melihat ke arah pasangan yang masih berdansa, dan di sana ada Sakura –dengan wajah kesalnya, walau tak dipungkiri ada rona merah di wajahnya– yang sedang berdansa dengan Naruto –dengan cengiran terbaiknya. Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku tak menyangka, Hinata, bahwa kau ternyata doyan makan –dilihat dari ada berapa banyak kue di piring yang kau pegang."

Suara Gaara –yang entah sejak kapan ada di samping Hinata–, membuat Hinata tersedak. Gaara terkekeh menawarkan minum yang ia pegang. Menyadari tatapan tajam dari Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Hinata membuatnya mendengus kesal.

"Ini belum kuminum dan tidak ada apa-apanya."

Hinata yang memang butuh minum, langsung saja menyambar gelas yang masih ada di tangan Gaara. Meminumnya hingga hampir habis.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih, Gaara. Kau yang membuatku tersedak," ungkap Hinata kesal. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ah iya!" Gaara memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, menunjukkan ekspresi orang sedang berpikir. "Tadi sepertinya ada yang mau kuajak dansa."

_Loading_...30%

_Loading_...70%

_Understanding... complete_.

"Ah! Tadi itu bukan, Gaara!" pekik Hinata pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak keberatan sih," ucap Gaara ringan, tangan kanannya ia ulurkan pada Hinata, sedangkan matanya melirik ke arah seorang pemuda di sebelah Hinata.

"Ck."

Sebelum Hinata sempat merespon uluran tangan Gaara, tangannya keburu ditarik oleh Sasuke. Membuatnya sekarang berdiri di belakang tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan _deathglare_-nya –ke arah Gaara tentunya.

Sasuke mendecih. "_She's mine_. _Find other girls_."

Gaara sekali lagi terkekeh. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. "_Easy_, Sas."

Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hinata –yang wajahnya sudah bak kepiting rebus setelah mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Hati-hati, Hinata. Tipe posesif."

Sebelum _kena-apa-apa_ dari Sasuke, Gaara langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi sambil tetap tersenyum menggoda.

Sasuke sendiri sudah mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti biasanya. Walaupun ia sendiri mati-matian menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

Suasana mendadak canggung.

"Err, yah... kau dengar. Bukan berarti aku seenaknya saja sih mengklaim..."

Astaga, bahkan tinggal melanjutkan satu kata saja susah sekali. Sasuke memang irit bicara, tapi ia tidak pernah kesusahan dalam bicara.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya.

"...d-dirimu."

Dengan tergagap? Oh, _really_?

Sasuke menarik napas dalam, lalu membuangnya. Ia menggigit kue yang dipegangnya, mengunyahnya, dan menelannya.

"Tentu saja aku butuh persetujuanmu." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Ia sedikit tundukkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata dari samping. "Gimana, hmm?"

Hinata yang dipandangi seperti itu, tentu saja makin gelagapan. "T-tapi, kenapa?"

"Kalau ditanya kenapa, yahh... aku tertarik padamu. Kau beda, sih."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Kini ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan menatap kedua _onyx _Sasuke. "Beda? Apa aku aneh?"

Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Hinata. Tatapan Hinata pun otomatis mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Sasuke, ia sedikit mendongak.

"Ya, kau aneh. Kenapa kau jadi satu-satunya gadis yang sering membuatku berdebar, sih?"

"Eh?" Warna merah kian mendominasi wajah Hinata sekarang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

Pernyataan itu begitu tegas. Spontan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Tidak nyaring memang, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk membuat satu kalimat itu terngiang-nginang di kepala Hinata terus.

Dan jantung Hinata berdetak semakin kencang ketika tatapan Sasuke melembut, menampilkan senyumnya. Sasuke jujur –Hinata tahu itu–, membuat jantung Hinata bekerja makin tidak karuan. Matanya bergerak gelisah, kemana pun asal bukan ke arah Sasuke. Dan tentu saja, wajahnya yang sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi seberapa merahnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata mendapatkan pernyataan yang _seperti ini_. Dan belum cukup untuk mengagetkan dirinya, yang menyatakannya adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Yang terkenal, tampan, jenius, kaya, dan blablabla...

"A-aku..." Hinata dengan susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau butuh waktu, Hinata," potong Sasuke. "_But sure, I'll wait_. Yah, kuakui kita memang tidak bisa dibilang sering berkomunikasi."

"Ujian akhir tinggal sebulan lagi, ya? Kurasa sebulan sudah lebih dari cukup," lanjutnya.

Hinata sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedikit bingung.

"Bersiaplah, Hinata. Dalam sebulan itu, akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku," ungkap Sasuke percaya diri, ia menampilkan seringaiannya.

"_Walau mungkin nanti aku sendiri yang malah jatuh lebih jauh ke dalam pesonanya."_

Hinata kali ini tersenyum manis –masih dengan pipinya yang merona. Ternyata Sasuke orang yang _menyenangkan_ –jika melihat kenyataan bahwa Sasuke selalu menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"_Well_,aku menantikannya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengganti seringaiannya dengan senyum tipisnya.

"_Tidak apa-apa. Toh, aku hanya tinggal menariknya lebih dalam ke pesonaku sendiri."_

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang Uchiha, ingat?

"Jangan menyesal kalau sampai tua nanti kau terus bermimpi menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, Hinata."

Hinata tertawa renyah. "Kau takkan membiarkanku terus bermimpi."

"Wah, percaya diri sekali Hyuuga satu ini."

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya –ia terkekeh. "Kau yang menularkannya padaku_, _Sas."

"Yah, kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak berniat ingin menikah di usia yang tua, kok. _Wanna dance_ _again_?"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya lagi yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Hinata.

**THE END**

Akhirnyaaaa selesai juga…

Awalnya Neji sama Tenten jadi _main pair _juga, kan? Tapi berhubung perannya dikit banget, Fimi _cancel _deh. Hahaha #ketawanista

_Ending_-nya gimana menurut kalian? Agak gak jelas, ya? #ketawanistalagi

Maaf, ya, kalau Fimi banyak salah selama pembuatan _fic_ ini. _Thanks for all of u, guys_, yang sudah baca, sudah setia menunggu, sudah _review_, sudah nge-_fav_, sudah blablabla, pokoknya makasih banyaaakkkk. _See you again_. #lambaikantangan


End file.
